


Soulmate

by raewise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, artist!Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s ten minutes before he’s supposed to meet his soulmate, but Arthur isn’t sure he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Ten minutes remaining…**

Arthur Kirkland refused to believe in the soulmate principle. For all his twenty-one years on Earth he had never heard of something more foolish. To believe that the timers on their wrists would one day lead them to their designated “second half” was rubbish. His parents were proof enough that even though they were “destined”, that meant nothing of their happiness.

That’s why he sat there waiting in the courtyard of the university, hoping that his own timer would just stop and whoever was on the other end would drop dead. Cruel thoughts, but he didn’t want to be a slave like everyone else.

He checked his wrist again, his nose wrinkling as it counted down. He couldn’t control how jittery he felt, or how red his face was. He felt that tug, the one his friends told him about, that would lead him to his match, but he fought his instincts and stayed where he was.

**Eight minutes remaining…**

Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a young lad who looked absolutely lost. His hair was disheveled, like he had just rolled out of bed, his t-shirt wrinkled and jeans splattered with paint and dirt. An artist. In his hand was a large bouquet of roses, brilliant red and shock white.

That was him. His soulmate.

He coughed into his fist as the man looked around himself, spectacles falling down the bridge of a crooked nose as he searched the courtyard. Arthur had half hoped that if he hid away in the boundaries of the school there would be less chance that his soulmate could find him, but there he was, mindlessly searching.

**Six minutes remaining…**

Arthur felt bad that he wouldn’t be able to give the younger man what he wanted. He probably wanted a loving soulmate, one who would comply to his whims and whisper to him sweet nothings. Arthur felt bad that he wasn’t who this stranger wanted. He felt bad for being him.

The young man was talking to someone, a girl who had passed by, probably asking if there was anyone around there who was waiting to meet their soulmate. She shrugged and shook her head and Arthur couldn’t imagine a more heart broken expression.

**Five minutes remaining…**

Arthur briefly thought about how pathetic this man must feel, to be worried about where his partner could be. then he shook his head, mumbling to himself about how this man was obviously a lost cause, actually believing in the shite his wrist told him.

This man was a fool, and Arthur was glad he wouldn’t have to live with him for the rest of his life.

**Four minutes remaining…**

He wondered about what this man was like, personally. Was be loud and boisterous? Was he calm and sincere? Was he energetic but sophisticated? There was so much this single person could be he couldn’t help but grow curious.

He tightened his hold on his shoulder bag, face completely red. No. He mustn’t think of things like that. If he thought of this man in any more detail than as an idiot he would think of him as a person. And a person was something you could spend the rest of your life loving.

**Two minutes remaining…**

He looked back down at his wrist, gulping thickly. Two minutes, eh? That was a short amount of time. He could wait it out until then. Surely he wouldn’t notice him. Surely he wouldn’t think the plain man in an overly formal suit and tie could ever be his soulmate. The man was just so… vibrant. He was full of life and dreams and was currently awaiting his fate.

Arthur felt his heart swell and then begin to pound harder in his throat. He could feel his heartbeat through his clenched teeth, through his balled fists and curled toes.

**One minute remaining…**

Alright, then. Perhaps he would give this fate thing a shot. If the man were to turn around and look at him, then it was meant to be. If he didn’t, Arthur wouldn’t bother. He’d gather his stuff and turn his back on his soulmate. He’d leave it all behind.

Everything was a gamble at this point.

**Forty seconds remaining…**

The man still wasn’t looking.

**Thirty seconds remaining…**

Come on, good chap. Turn around. Look.

**Twenty seconds remaining…**

Please!

**Ten seconds remaining…**

He felt jittery and confused as time wound down. He was supposed to be with him! Why the fuck wouldn’t he look over and see him!?

**Five…**

It’s pointless…

**Four…**

It was all a load of bollocks…

**Three…**

Time was practically gone…

**Two…**

He knew it.

**One…**

He was never meant to have a soulmate.

**Zero…**

Misty-eyed, he stood up and gathered his things, shoulder hunched and back to the man. He avoided looking at his wrist, for it was too painful a reminder.

A hand was on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned around to see a tall man with caramel blond hair and a great big smile on his face. The artist.

His soulmate.

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

Arthur had never seen such beautiful blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that tumblr post where the time before you’re supposed to meet your soulmate is printed across their wrist. This was originally supposed to end the opposite of how it did, so I may write out the alternate ending sometime, I dunno.


End file.
